


He Misses Her

by Bear_776



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_776/pseuds/Bear_776
Summary: He misses her at times.





	He Misses Her

Sometimes he missed her. He missed her smile. Her smile was beautiful and kind. She had different smiles and he loved almost all of them. 

He missed her eyes. The beautiful blue. The way they sparked with mischief and happiness. They way he could always tell what she was feeling when looking into those eyes. And then her eyes changed. Gone was the blue and replaced with red. He still loved them. They held such strength and determination. He could never hate her eyes. He just didn't like how they look sometimes. 

He missed her laugh. The soft chuckles, when she is trying not to laugh. The full blown laughs, when they were in private. The whimsical laugh, she only displayed those ones with their daughter. He loved almost all her laughs. There was one that sent cold chills down his back. 

He missed her voice. The soft gentle voice when they were in private. The passionate tone she got when they talked of their future. The strong way she spoke to her enemies. The compassionate, but cold voice she had when they spoke to their people. They amusement in her voice when she teased or talking to their daughters. Sometimes he even missed the cold, harsh, and angry-filled voice she had. 

He missed her touch. The soft ones. The way her hand would touch his arm. The way she knew how ticklish he was and would tickle him at random times. The way she would do the same for their daughters. Her teasing touches that always lead to the bathroom. He missed all of those touches, even the harsh and cruel ones. He missed those at times, because at least they were together and loved each other. They were not at opposing sides of an eternal war.

He missed her intelligence. She was smart. Her knowledge of the world was beyond belief. She could tell you of animals from across the world. She was brilliant when it came to strategy and chess was always an epic battle between them now. Her wit was beyond belief and always left him on his toes. 

He missed her flaws. Her temper, that use to be able to be calmed by a soft touch and gentle word. Her stubbornness, that always got them into some sort of trouble. Her cruelty, that still scares him to this day. He missed all of them. 

He missed her love, most of all. There were some many things he missed. More than he could possibly name. But her love was something he will miss forever. Even though her love caused so much pain and death and suffering, he missed it. 

He may miss her, but he would never want the pain back. He will continue to fight to stop her. And maybe one day, he could see those beautiful blue eyes, he loved so much.


End file.
